musicpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Peter, Paul, and Mary
Peter, Paul, & Mary were an American folk trio consisting of Peter Yarrow, Paul Stookey, and Mary Travers, and one of the most iconic folk groups of the '60s. They are known for original songs such as "Puff, the Magic Dragon", as well as many covers of songs by emerging folk artists, such as Bob Dylan, John Denver, and Gordon Lightfoot in the '60s. They have won five Grammy Awards, were inducted into the Vocal Group Hall of Fame in 1999, and received the Sammy Cahn Lifetime Achievement Award from the Songwriters Hall of Fame in 2006. History Early Years (1961-1972) Peter, Paul, & Mary met in 1961, thanks to independent folk music manager Albert Grossman, and their eponymous début album Peter, Paul and Mary was released May of the following year. "Lemon Tree" was released as a single to accompany the album, and "If I Had a Hammer" was later released as the second single. Also notably included on the album were "500 Miles" and "Where Have All the Flowers Gone". In 1963 they released the albums Moving and In the Wind, the latter of which featured the two Dylan covers "Blowin' in the Wind" and "Don't Think Twice, It's All Right". Peter, Paul, & Mary also performed "If I Had a Hammer" and "Blowin' in the Wind" at the historic 1963 March on Washington. A 1963 extended play by Peter, Paul, & Mary featured "Blowin' in the Wind", "Lemon Tree", "If I Had a Hammer", and "Where Have All the Flowers Gone". The live album ''Peter, Paul and Mary in Concert'' was released in 1964, and A Song Will Rise and See What Tomorrow Brings were both released in 1965. 1966 brought the mononymic Album, and the 1967 release, Album 1700 featured the group's only #1 single, a cover of John Denver's "Leaving on a Jet Plane". Peter, Paul, & Mary released the Late Again album in 1968, as well as the stand-alone record "Eugene McCarthy For President (If You Love Your Country)", endorsing presidential candidate Eugene McCarthy. In 1969 they released the children's album Peter, Paul and Mommy, notably including "Puff, the Magic Dragon", which had previously appeared on their second album. This would be their last album together before splitting apart to pursue solo careers in 1970, aside from The Best of Peter, Paul and Mary ''compilation, released in the spring of 1970. Although they split up, Peter, Paul, & Mary still toured together on multiple occasions while pursuing their solo careers. They also notably got together to support the presidential campaign of George McGovern in 1972. Reunion (1978-2009) Peter, Paul, & Mary formally reunited in 1978, when they held a concert in the spring protesting against nuclear energy, went on tour in the summer, and released the ''Reunion album in the autumn. In the '80s and '90s, they alternated between live and studio releases, releasing the live album Such Is Love ''in 1983, ''No Easy Walk to Freedom ''in 1986, ''A Holiday Celebration in 1988, Flowers and Stones ''in 1990, ''Peter, Paul & Mommy, Too,'' a live followup to their children's album in '93, and ''LifeLines ''and ''LifeLines Live ''in 1995 and 1996, respectively. The compilations ''Around the Campfire and Songs of Conscience and Concern were released in 1998 and 1999. The early 2000s saw two more studio releases, of Don't Laugh at Me in 2000 and In These Times in 2004. The trio officially ended with the unfortunate death of Mary Travers in 2009 due to leukemia. Just before Travers' death, while she was unable to perform, Peter and Paul went on tour by themselves, calling the shows "Peter & Paul Celebrate Mary and 5 Decades of Friendship". A project that Peter and Paul worked on after the death of Mary added symphonic orchestrations to live recordings from several concerts from the '80s and '90s. The result, The Prague Sessions was released in early 2010. Today, Peter and Paul still perform as a duo, honoring Mary. Discography Albums & Singles Songs In alphabetical order: #''' * '''A * [[A Church is Burning|'A Church is Burning']] * [[A Hazy Shade of Winter|'A Hazy Shade of Winter']] * [[America (Simon & Garfunkel Song)|'America']] * [[A Most Peculiar Man|'A Most Peculiar Man']] * [[Anji|'Anji']] B''' * [[Baby Driver|'''Baby Driver]] * [[Barbriallen|'Barbriallen']] * [[Benedictus|'Benedictus']] * [[Bleecker Street|'Bleecker Street']] * [[Blessed (Simon & Garfunkel Song)|'Blessed']] * [[Blues Run the Game|'Blues Run the Game']] * [[Bookends Theme|'Bookends Theme']] * [[Bye Bye Love (Everly Brothers)|'Bye Bye Love']] C''' * [[Cecilia|'''Cecilia]] * [[Citizen of the Planet|'Citizen of the Planet']] * [[Cloudy (Simon & Garfunkel Song)|'Cloudy']] E''' * [[El Cóndor Pasa|'''El Cóndor Pasa (If I Could)]] F''' * [[Fakin' It (Simon & Garfunkel Song)|'''Fakin' It]] * [[Feuilles-O|'Feuilles-O']] * [[Flowers Never Bend with the Rainfall|'Flowers Never Bend with the Rainfall']] * [[For Emily, Wherever I May Find Her|'For Emily, Wherever I May Find Her']] G''' * [[Go Tell It On the Mountain|'''Go Tell It On the Mountain]] H''' * [[He Was My Brother|'''He Was My Brother]] * [[Homeward Bound|'Homeward Bound']] I''' * [[I Am A Rock|'''I Am A Rock]] K''' * [[Kathy's Song|'''Kathy's Song]] * [[Keep The Customer Satisfied|'Keep The Customer Satisfied']] L''' * [[Last Night I Had the Strangest Dream|'''Last Night I Had the Strangest Dream]] * [[Leaves That Are Green|'Leaves That Are Green']] M''' * [[Mrs. Robinson|'''Mrs. Robinson]] * [[My Little Town|'My Little Town']] O''' * [[Old Friends (Song)|'''Old Friends]] * [[Overs|'Overs']] P''' * [[Patterns |'''Patterns]] * [[Peggy-O|'Peggy-O']] * [[Punky's Dilemma|'Punky's Dilemma']] R''' * [[Red Rubber Ball|'''Red Rubber Ball]] * [[Richard Cory|'Richard Cory']] * [[Rose of Aberdeen|'Rose of Aberdeen']] * [[Roving Gambler|'Roving Gambler']] S''' * [[Save the Life of My Child|'''Save the Life of My Child]] * [[Scarborough Fair/Canticle|'Scarborough Fair/Canticle']] * [[So Long, Frank Lloyd Wright|'So Long, Frank Lloyd Wright']] * [[Somewhere They Can't Find Me|'Somewhere They Can't Find Me']] * [[Song for the Asking|'Song for the Asking']] * [[Sparrow (Simon & Garfunkel Song)|'Sparrow']] The * [[The 59th Street Bridge Song (Feelin' Groovy)|'The 59th Street Bridge Song (Feelin' Groovy)']] * [[The Big Bright Green Pleasure Machine|'The Big Bright Green Pleasure Machine']] * [[The Boxer|'The Boxer']] * [[The Dangling Conversation|'The Dangling Conversation']] * [[The Only Living Boy in New York|'The Only Living Boy in New York']] * [[The Sound of Silence|'The Sound of Silence']] * [[The Sun is Burning|'The Sun is Burning']] * [[The Times They Are A-Changin'|'The Times They Are A- Changin]] '''V' * [[Voices of Old People|'Voices of Old People']] W''' * [[Wednesday Morning, 3 A.M. (Song)|'''Wednesday Morning, 3 A.M.]] * [[We've Got A Groovey Thing Goin'|'We've Got A Groovey Thing Goin]] * [[Why Don't You Write Me|'Why Don't You Write Me']] '''Y' * [[You Can Tell the World|'You Can Tell the World']] * [[You Don't Know Where Your Interest Lies|'You Don't Know Where Your Interest Lies']] By album: Wednesday Morning, 3 A.M. * [[You Can Tell the World|'You Can Tell the World']] * [[Last Night I Had the Strangest Dream|'Last Night I Had the Strangest Dream']] * [[Bleecker Street|'Bleecker Street']] * [[Sparrow (Simon & Garfunkel Song)|'Sparrow']] * [[Benedictus|'Benedictus']] * [[The Sound of Silence|'The Sounds of Silence']] * [[He Was My Brother|'He Was My Brother']] * [[Peggy-O|'Peggy-O']] * [[Go Tell It On the Mountain|'Go Tell It On the Mountain']] * [[The Sun is Burning|'The Sun is Burning']] * [[The Times They Are A-Changin'|'The Times They Are A- Changin]] * [[Wednesday Morning, 3 A.M. (Song)|'Wednesday Morning, 3 A.M.]] ''Sounds of Silence'' * [[The Sound of Silence|'''The Sounds of Silence]] * [[Leaves That Are Green|'Leaves That Are Green']] * [[Blessed (Simon & Garfunkel Song)|'Blessed']] * [[Kathy's Song|'Kathy's Song']] * [[Somewhere They Can't Find Me|'Somewhere They Can't Find Me']] * [[Anji|'Anji']] * [[Richard Cory|'Richard Cory']] * [[A Most Peculiar Man|'A Most Peculiar Man']] * [[April Come She Will|'April Come She Will']] * [[We've Got A Groovey Thing Goin'|'We've Got A Groovey Thing Goin]] * [[I Am A Rock|'I Am A Rock']] 'Parsley, Sage, Rosemary & Thyme' * [[Scarborough Fair/Canticle|'Scarborough Fair/Canticle']] * [[Patterns |'Patterns']] * [[Cloudy (Simon & Garfunkel Song)|'Cloudy']] * [[Homeward Bound|'Homeward Bound']] * [[The Big Bright Green Pleasure Machine|'The Big Bright Green Pleasure Machine']] * [[The 59th Street Bridge Song (Feelin' Groovy)|'The 59th Street Bridge Song (Feelin' Groovy)]] * [[The Dangling Conversation|'''The Dangling Conversation]] * [[Flowers Never Bend with the Rainfall|'Flowers Never Bend with the Rainfall']] * [[A Simple Desultory Philippic (or How I Was Robert McNamara'd into Submission)|'A Simple Desultory Philippic (or How I Was Robert McNamara'd into Submission)']] * [[For Emily, Wherever I May Find Her|'For Emily, Wherever I May Find Her']] * [[A Poem On the Underground Wall|'A Poem On the Underground Wall']] * [[7 O' Clock News/Silent Night|'7 O' Clock News/Silent Night']] Bookends * [[Bookends Theme|'Bookends Theme']]' (instrumental)' * [[Save the Life of My Child|'Save the Life of My Child']] * [[America (Simon & Garfunkel Song)|'America']] * [[Overs|'Overs']] * [[Voices of Old People|'Voices of Old People']] * [[Old Friends (Song)|'Old Friends']] * [[Bookends Theme|'Bookends Theme']] * [[Fakin' It (Simon & Garfunkel Song)|'Fakin' It']] * [[Punky's Dilemma|'Punky's Dilemma']] * [[Mrs. Robinson|'Mrs. Robinson']] * [[A Hazy Shade of Winter|'A Hazy Shade of Winter']] * [[At The Zoo|'At The Zoo']] Bridge Over Troubled Water * [[Bridge Over Troubled Water (Song)|'Bridge Over Troubled Water']] * [[El Cóndor Pasa|'El Condor Pasa']] * [[Cecilia|'Cecilia']] * [[Keep The Customer Satisfied|'Keep The Customer Satisfied']] * [[So Long, Frank Lloyd Wright|'So Long, Frank Lloyd Wright']] * [[The Boxer|'The Boxer']] * [[Baby Driver|'Baby Driver']] * [[The Only Living Boy in New York|'The Only Living Boy in New York']] * [[Why Don't You Write Me|'Why Don't You Write Me']] * [[Bye Bye Love (Everly Brothers)|'Bye Bye Love']] * [[Song for the Asking|'Song for the Asking']] The Concert in Central Park * Mrs. Robinson * Homeward Bound * America * Me and Julio Down by the Schoolyard * Scarborough Fair * April Come She Will * Wake Up Little Susie * Still Crazy After All These Years * American Tune * Late in the Evening * Slip Slidin' Away * A Heart in New York * Kodachrome / Maybellene * Bridge Over Troubled Water * 50 Ways to Leave Your Lover * The Boxer * Old Friends * The 59th Street Bridge Song (Feelin' Groovy) * The Sound of Silence By popularity: 1-10 * [[The Sound of Silence|'The Sound of Silence']] * [[The Boxer|'The Boxer']] * [[Mrs. Robinson|'Mrs. Robinson']] * [[Homeward Bound|'Homeward Bound']] * [[Bridge Over Troubled Water (Song)|'Bridge Over Troubled Water']] * [[America (Simon & Garfunkel Song)|'America']] * [[Scarborough Fair/Canticle|'Scarborough Fair/Canticle']] * [[I Am A Rock|'I Am A Rock']] * [[Cecilia|'Cecilia']] * [[The Only Living Boy in New York|'The Only Living Boy in New York']] 11-20 * [[El Cóndor Pasa|'El Cóndor Pasa (If I Could)']] * [[A Hazy Shade of Winter|'A Hazy Shade of Winter']] * [[April Come She Will|'April Come She Will']] * [[Kathy's Song|'Kathy's Song']] * [[Bookends Theme|'Bookends Theme']] * [[The 59th Street Bridge Song (Feelin' Groovy)|'The 59th Street Bridge Song (Feelin' Groovy)']] * [[Flowers Never Bend with the Rainfall|'Flowers Never Bend with the Rainfall']] * [[The Dangling Conversation|'The Dangling Conversation']] * [[For Emily, Wherever I May Find Her|'For Emily, Wherever I May Find Her']] * [[Leaves That Are Green|'Leaves That Are Green']] 21-40 * [[Bleecker Street|'Bleecker Street']] * [[Keep The Customer Satisfied|'Keep The Customer Satisfied']] * [[At The Zoo|'At The Zoo']] * [[Bye Bye Love (Everly Brothers)|'Bye Bye Love']]' (live)' * [[Me and Julio Down by the Schoolyard|'Me and Julio Down by the Schoolyard']]' (live)' * [[Fakin' It (Simon & Garfunkel Song)|'Fakin' It']] * [[Cloudy (Simon & Garfunkel Song)|'Cloudy']] * [[Baby Driver|'Baby Driver']] * [[The Times They Are A-Changin'|'The Times They Are A- Changin]] * [[Old Friends (Song)|'Old Friends']] * [[50 Ways to Leave Your Lover|'50 Ways to Leave Your Lover']]' (live)' * [[My Little Town|'My Little Town']] * [[Song for the Asking|'Song for the Asking']] * [[Patterns |'Patterns']] * [[A Poem On the Underground Wall|'A Poem On the Underground Wall']] * [[Kodachrome|'Kodachrome']]' (live)' * [[7 O' Clock News/Silent Night|'7 O' Clock News/Silent Night']] * [[Wednesday Morning, 3 A.M. (Song)|'Wednesday Morning, 3 A.M.]] * [[The Sun is Burning|'''The Sun is Burning]] * [[Richard Cory|'Richard Cory']] 41-75 * [[Wake Up Little Susie|'Wake Up Little Susie']]' (live)' * [[Rose of Aberdeen|'Rose of Aberdeen']]' (demo)' * [[He Was My Brother|'He Was My Brother']] * [[So Long, Frank Lloyd Wright|'So Long, Frank Lloyd Wright']] * [[Overs|'Overs']] * [[Anji|'Anji']] * [[We've Got a Groovey Thing Goin'|'We've Got a Groovey Thing Goin]] * [[Red Rubber Ball|'Red Rubber Ball']]' (live)' * [[Punky's Dilemma|'Punky's Dilemma']] * [[Save the Life of My Child|'Save the Life of My Child']] * [[Somewhere They Can't Find Me|'Somewhere They Can't Find Me']] * [[Peggy-O|'Peggy-O']] * [[A Most Peculiar Man|'A Most Peculiar Man']] * [[Slip Slidin' Away|'Slip Slidin' Away']]' (live)' * [[Voices of Old People|'Voices of Old People']] * [[A Simple Desultory Philippic (or How I Was Robert McNamara'd into Submission)|'A Simple Desultory Philippic (or How I Was Robert McNamara'd into Submission)]] * [[A Church is Burning|'''A Church is Burning]]' (live)' * [[You Don't Know Where Your Interest Lies|'You Don't Know Where Your Interest Lies']] * [[Why Don't You Write Me|'Why Don't You Write Me']] * [[Late in the Evening|'Late in the Evening']]' (live)' * [[Last Night I Had the Strangest Dream|'Last Night I Had the Strangest Dream']] * [[Feuilles-O|'Feuilles-O']]' (demo)' * [[A Heart in New York|'A Heart in New York']]' (live)' * [[Go Tell It on the Mountain|'Go Tell It on the Mountain']] * [[Barbriallen|'Barbriallen']]' (demo)' * [[Sparrow (Simon & Garfunkel Song)|'Sparrow']] * [[Still Crazy After All These Years (Song)|'Still Crazy After All These Years']]' (live)' * [[American Tune|'American Tune']]' (live)' * [[Benedictus|'Benedictus']] * [[Blessed (Simon & Garfunkel Song)|'Blessed']] * [[The Big Bright Green Pleasure Machine|'The Big Bright Green Pleasure Machine']] * [[Citizen of the Planet|'Citizen of the Planet']]' (live)' * [[Roving Gambler|'Roving Gambler']]' (demo)' * [[You Can Tell the World|'You Can Tell the World']] * [[Blues Run the Game|'Blues Run the Game']]' (demo)' Trivia * At one point, Simon & Garfunkel secretly recorded a lecture given to them by Columbia Records chairman Clive Davis as a practical joke. Similar Artists * John Denver * Gordon Lightfoot * Simon & Garfunkel * Pete Seeger Category:Trios Category:Folk Trios Category:Folk Artists